Question: What is $ 6 \div 3 - 2 - 8 + 2 \cdot 8$?
Recall that multiplication and division should be done before addition and subtraction. We get \[
6 \div 3 - 2 - 8 + 2 \cdot 8 = 2 - 2 - 8 + 16.
\]We rewrite the subtractions as additions of negations so we can rearrange:  \begin{align*}
2 - 2 - 8 + 16 &= 2 + (-2) + (-8) + 16 \\
&= 16 + 2 + (-2) + (-8) \\
&= 18 - (2+8) \\
&= 18-10 \\
&= \boxed{8}.
\end{align*}